Vanilla Twilight
by Zoe the Hunter
Summary: Namine met her best friend and the love of her life at a Summer camp. After going there and seeing him every summer for four years, she gets news that she'll never be able to see him again. T cause I'm paranoid


**Hiya! This is my first Fanfic, so go easy i guess. If you don't like it, good for you. So now, let's introduce my friends for the disclaimer!**

**Lleia: OMG! I'm in a disclaimer?**

**Kat: Me too? ACK! Where's Kafi?**

**Zoe: Idk if she had a profile, so until I figure out, it's just us.**

**Lleia: Oh, ok. Well, even though Zoe owns almost every KH game possible, she doesn't actually own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Kat: Yeah, that's Square Enix and Disney's Job.**

**Zoe: *sigh* If I did, Sora and Kairi woulda kissed by now. Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Lleia and Kat: What about us!**

**Zoe: Fine, fine. *throws virtual cookies at them* Oh! I don't own the song Vanilla Twilight either, Owl City does.**

**Now! For the reason we're all here, the story!**

**

* * *

**

Vanilla Twilight

The last time I saw him was last Summer. Every Summer, I would go to this island resort, free of parents, for kids twelve to nineteen. My cousin Kairi Gainsborough, came with me.

We were thirteen and new to the island. Our cabin had a few other girls in it. Xion Kasuragi, Selphie Tilmitt, and Olette Shera. They were nice and really fun to be around.

I met him on the beach. He was surfing, and wiped out.

I was collecting Thalassa shells, and he washed up on the shore. You can imagine how freaked out I was. I ran up, and was debating whether or not to give him CPR when he opened his eyes, and smiled at me.

He had dirty blond wet locks in front of his eyes, but I could still see the beautiful cerulean orbs he had for eyes. His skin was tanned from countless hours surfing, and he had pearly white teeth.

"_Hey there." his voice danced around my head._

"_H-Hi," I uttered, staring at him as he grinned at me, then I snapped back to reality "Are you okay?"_

_He laughed, making me blush, and play with the hem of my white dress._

"_I'm fine, I wipe out all the time." then his smile dimmed "You okay? I hope I didn't scare you too bad."_

"_No-no!" _I don't want him to think it's his fault! _I thought"I-I'm good"_

"_Great." he said, sitting up and brushing the sand off of his legs._

"_I'm Roxas" he stretched out his hand, I took it and shook it lightly_

"_Namine."_

Who would of thought that that moment could make such a great friendship.

After that, he introduced me to his brother, Sora. They were twins, and Sora looked just like him, except his hair was a chocolate brown.

Sora and Kairi took a liking to each other right a away. Roxas introduced me to all his friends and told me about his family.

After a year of school, Kairi and I came back to the camp, and the year after that, and the year after that.

Kairi and Sora started dating. Xion went out with Sora's best friend Riku, Olette went out with Roxas' friend Hayner, and Selphie went from guy to guy.

Roxas and I, we just stayed friends.

We became best friends, always hanging out together, and understanding everything without even having to say a word.

I liked him a lot though, ever since I saw those gorgeous eyes. But, the Summer after I turned sixteen, everything changes.

_I walked into our cabin, to see Kairi crying in her bed._

"_What's wrong Kai?" I asked, Kairi _never _cried._

"_Our p-parents called," she sobbed "we can't come back next year, we can't afford it Nami."_

_I stared, this couldn't be happening._

"_But, but," my bottom lip quivered_

_This had become more than just a camp. This was our sanctuary, at school, it was just me and Kairi who were friends with each other. We just didn't like the other kids. When we came here, we had millions of friends, and all of them were great._

"_Tomorrow's the last day we see everyone then." I said, tomorrow was the last day of camp._

"_No," Kairi said "Xion, Olette, Hayner, and Pence all live in Twilighit Town, we'll be able to see them sometime."_

"_Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Selphie all live on Destiney Islands though, and that's so far away!" I told her, burying my face into my knees_

"_Sora." Kairi whispered_

I told Roxas the news the next day. I thought he was going to cry, but instead he took me into his cabin room, the one I've been in a million times. I looked around the messy room and remembered all the crazy pranks, and movies and every memory that happened here.

Roxas took his acoustic guitar out from it's case and sat down on his bed, I took a seat on the floor.

Roxas started to play a song, and I listened.

The tune had been so familiar. I couldn't recognize it. Then he started singing.

"_When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you Oh, if my voice could reach Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

"_I only know up to there." he said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with his hand._

"_It's great Roku." I whispered, using his pet name, and batting tears from my eyes._

Vanilla Twilight is my favorite song. I always loved it, and I didn't even _think _that Roxas would learn it, just for me.

That was two years ago.

It's August, and in December I'll be eighteen. This was the first Summer away from camp, from Roxas.

I've been drawing all these pictures lately, and each of them is from camp, and half of them are of him.

Kairi and I were walking to school, with our only other friend, Yuffie.

"I don't wanna go to school you guys!" Yuffie whined as we neared the building

"You have to Yuffie, unless you _want _to work at McDonalds." Kairi teased

"Hey, it can't be that bad. I mean, free food!" Yuffie said, and we all laughed

As we entered the school, we all parted ways, and I walked towards my locker.

As I fiddled with the lock I heard a familiar voice say:

"O m g. NAMI!"

I turned, and got glomped by a raven haired girl.

"Yuffie, I saw you like, two minutes ago!" I exclaimed, but when the girl let go I saw bright blue eyes.

"Xion!" I squealed

One of my best friends stood in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Who else?" she asked, cocking her head

"My friend Yuffie, that's who else!" I told her, laughing.

"Yuffie? Yuffie Kunami? That's my cousin!" Xion exclaimed

My jaw dropped.

"No way!"

We giggled some more and walked down the hall, heading to the gym for the introduction speech.

"I can't believe it. You moved and didn't tell me?" I questioned, giving Xion an accusing look

"My bad." she said, holding her hands up defensively. Suddenly, she stopped walking and stared at me.

"What?" I looked at her, as she stared blankly at me

"Oh my God, he didn't tell you?" she said in disbelief.

"Who?" I asked, but then Kairi came sprinting down the halls

"XION!" she screamed, tackling her to the ground

"Sora told me you moved here t-" she stopped short when she saw me, and smiled

"Nami." she sang, smiling deviously "Follow me."

Kairi latched onto my wrist suddenly, and dragged me back the way she came. I gave Xion a pleading look, but she just grinned and followed.

I was trying to figure out what Kairi was up to, when I realized something. She said _Sora _told her Xion moved here.

"Kairi, when you said Sora told you-" but I stopped. Somewhere, there was music playing.

It wasn't the kind they played for the introduction speech (which we were missing, by the way). It was _good, familiar _music.

Kairi pulled me closer to the door to the auditorium, opening the door ever so slightly, and throwing me inside.

I fell to the ground, and glared at Kairi and Xion watching me through the small door window, and looked at the person playing the music.

I practically died.

Roxas was sitting on the bench to the grand piano, and playing the amazing music I had heard outside. I stood up.

_Is it really him?_ I thought. I started to slowly creep towards him as he began singing, and I remembered the last conversation we had at camp.

"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a post card to you dear,

'Cause darling I wish you were here."

I listened as he played the instrumental, and crept closer to the steps of the stage.

"I'll watch the night turn light-blue,

But it's not the same without you, because it takes

Two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands

And feel sad, 'cause the space between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly."

AS he said those last lines, I wrapped my arms around his body and put my fingers in-between his, and he stopped singing, and looked up at me, jaw agape. So, I continued.

"I'll find repose in new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days.

'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone."

Then, Roxas smiled, and started singing. As he did I lifted my arms over his head, so I could sit next to him as we both sang.

"But drenched in Vanilla Twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought 'cause when I think of you

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone"

He turned to me and smiled that same smile he gave me when he washed up on the shore of that beach. He guided my fingers along the keys, and I giggled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"As many times as I blink I'll think of you,

Tonight.

I'll think of you tonight."

His breath was warm against my ear, and made me shiver slightly, which made him chuckle.

"When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow higher,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.

And I'll forget the world that I knew,

But I swear I won't forget you."

He shifted his body, so that, while his head was staring at the piano, his body was facing me."

"Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past,

I'd whisper in your ear."

He turned his face towards me and leaned in so our foreheads were touching.

"Oh darling I wish you were here."

Then he kissed me.

He fricken KISSED me!

I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he pulled me close.

When we finally let go, he smiled sheepishly as our friends burst through the door cheering.

"I guess I forgot where you lived, huh, Nami?" he asked, chuckling a bit "Sora and I moved here with Xion."

I leaned in close to him.

"That's great Roku" I smiled

"If you can call me Roku," he said, as our friends still danced around, "then you know what I get to call you?"

I leaned back, puzzled. "What's that?"

"Vanilla Twilight."

* * *

**Zoe: Like, Hate, ok? tell me! Remember teh cookies from before!**


End file.
